Ensemble
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: "Tu m'avais dit que quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Ensemble. C'était une promesse, Jack. Et je n'aime pas les menteurs." Après des années de non-dits, de rancœurs et de trahisons, la vérité finit toujours par exploser. OS reaper76


**Salut mes cobayes. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur Overwatch. Ce sera une interprétation très libre de cet univers et du Lore car je ne le maîtrise pas vraiment… (J'avoue que je passe beaucoup plus de temps à jouer qu'à lire sur le sujet ! Honte à moi…) S'il y a des choses vraiment hors sujet n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je puisse apprendre pour mes prochaines fics ! **

**Ce texte répond au challenge de septembre 2019 du collectif NoName sur le thème "Jusqu'au bout."**

**Réponse au défi de l'auteur : « Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez réussir jusqu'au bout ? » **

**Alors il y a moins d'un an j'aurais dit sans hésiter « écrire un livre et le faire publier». Entre temps, j'ai réussi, du coup je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre réponse à fournir… Publier une trilogie ? xD **

* * *

**Ensemble**

* * *

\- Tu m'avais dit que quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toi et moi contre le reste du monde. Ensemble. C'était une promesse, Jack. Et je n'aime pas les menteurs.

\- Gabriel. On peut encore tout arranger. Il n'est pas trop tard…

Et pourtant, en entendant les coups de feu et les explosions qui retentissaient dans tout le bâtiment, en voyant la fumée noire, en sentant l'odeur acerbe de poudre et de sang, Jack savait qu'il se voilait la face. Il était bel et bien trop tard.

Jack Morrison, illustre Commandant d'Overwatch, avait été réveillé par deux lieutenants au beau milieu de la nuit. L'affrontement avait commencé. La tension latente qui couvait depuis des années au sein même de l'organisation, renforcée par l'œil critique des médias et des nations unies sur leurs activités, éclatait enfin. La faction rebelle aux idéaux troubles qui jetait l'opprobre sur toute l'organisation s'était révélée au grand jour. Et elle était menée par l'un de ses plus vieux amis.

Un coup de poignard lancinant au niveau du cœur.

Un mélange de cris et de coups de feu interrompit leur conversation. Jack profita de cette distraction pour se jeter sur Gabriel, qui l'avait acculé dans un couloir. Considérant qu'il était désarmé face à son adversaire qui lui, ne l'était pas, c'était une manœuvre désespérée. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'allait pas au moins essayer.

Les réflexes incroyables de Gabriel lui permirent d'éviter le premier, puis le second coup que Jack porta à son visage. Il grogna, riposta, campé sur ses deux jambes, roc solide dans la tempête. Ses gestes, automatisés par des années de pratique, avaient toujours la précision mortelle qui avait construit sa réputation.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de réagir : un coup de poing à la mâchoire le déstabilisa, l'obligeant à reculer, et Gabriel dégaina l'un des deux fusils à pompe qui ne le quittaient jamais. Le Commandant sentit le canon froid de l'arme appuyer sur son front. Il avait le vertige et se savait à deux doigts de s'évanouir. La poigne solide de Gabriel le maintint droit, l'empêchant de tomber. Le dos plaqué contre un mur. L'arme sur son front, appuyée davantage encore, morsure glacée du métal sur sa peau.

\- Gabriel, articula-t-il difficilement. Gabriel, qu'est-ce que tu fous… Tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer ?

Ils avaient été amis, autrefois, après leur rencontre sur les bancs du P_rogramme d'Amélioration_. Ils étaient devenus si proches, d'une relation si fusionnelle qu'elle leur avait coûté un bon nombre de sous-entendus et de menaces. Ils avaient affronté tant de périls, reçu tant de gloire…

Jusqu'à la fracture, des années auparavant. Jusqu'à ce que Morrison soit promu au poste de Commandant, tenu jusqu'alors par son meilleur ami. Une fissure dans le béton de leur amitié, la première d'une longue série.

\- Tu m'avais promis, répéta Gabriel. Et je t'ai vu t'éloigner sans rien pouvoir y faire! Tu m'as purement éliminé de ton existence !

Il grinçait des dents et serrait la crosse de son fusil si fort que ses doigts blanchissaient.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On en avait parlé, rétorqua Jack dans un grognement. Tu m'as dit d'accepter le poste. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je n'avais pas eu ton accord. C'est toi, qui t'es éloigné !

\- Moi ? répéta Gabriel, hors de lui. Moi ? Mon nom a été rayé de toute l'institution ! Tu étais le héros de la lumière, et moi le mec qui doit faire le sale boulot dans l'ombre. Je ne pouvais même plus t'approcher, rien que ma présence aurait pu te salir, ternir ta si parfaite réputation !

La colère devait être contagieuse car Jack sentit qu'elle le gagnait. Il attrapa le canon de l'arme toujours pointée sur lui et l'écarta d'un revers rageur de la main. Des vitres explosèrent non loin, dans un fracas assourdissant. Jack sentit des éclats de verre lui écorcher la peau des bras mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de Gabriel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, Gab. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

**_Quinze ans plus tôt._**

_\- Ils veulent que je prenne le poste. Mais je ne veux pas. C'est toi notre meneur. Tu as abattu une quantité de boulot incroyable pour en arriver là…_

_Jack, assis en tailleurs sur son lit de camp. Gabriel debout face à lui, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Un pli contrarié barre son front._

_\- Accepte. Tu seras un meilleur Commandant que je ne le serais jamais. _

_Il n'ajoute pas qu'on lui a proposé de diriger Blackwatch, la division secrète aux motivations obscures d'Overwatch. Il ne dit pas son amertume, sa déception, sa peur. Il garde tout pour lui, enfermé dans un mutisme imperméable. Il ne veut pas accabler Jack, a aucun prix._

_Jack frotte nerveusement sa cuisse. Il est agité._

_\- Je ne veux pas que ça nous sépare. _

_\- Accepte, répète un peu durement Gabriel. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, je t'assure._

_Pourtant, il sait ce que cela signifie. Qu'ils évolueront dans deux mondes différents. Qu'ils se verront de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne plus se voir du tout. Qu'il sera obligé de lui mentir, de lui cacher ses agissements. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, en revanche, c'est que la solitude, l'amertume et le remords vont le ronger à petit feu, jusqu'à le pousser à commettre des actes irréparables. Jusqu'à provoquer une fissure qu'aucun pardon ne saurait combler. _

_Jack se lève, s'étire, fait jouer ses doigts engourdis. Il s'approche de son collègue. Il a pris sa décision, il est temps d'être honnête. Il le trouve beau, l'air aussi sérieux, dans son uniforme. Son cœur manque un ou deux battements et il se dit qu'il est mille fois plus facile d'être sur le champ de bataille que de partager ses sentiments._

_\- Gabriel. Te rencontrer, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ici. _

_Trouvant au fond de lui un trésor de courage qu'il n'était pas sûr de posséder, il lui prend la main. Leurs doigts s'entrelacent, et, soudain, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il est en train de l'embrasser._

_Cristallisation d'un rêve effleuré des années durant._

_Un peu de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte, ils se séparent. Gabriel à l'air surpris, et gêné. Et perdu._

_\- Je dois y aller, dit-il abruptement. Accepte le poste. Ça ira._

_Et il disparaît._

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, répéta Jack. Ce soir-là, je t'ai fait part des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et tu as eu peur. C'est toi qui as instauré la distance entre nous. Pas moi, pas Overwatch, pas la société. Toi et toi seul !

A travers les immenses baies vitrées brisées du quartier général, on apercevait le relief tranchant des montagnes Suisses couvertes de neige. Une bourrasque balaya le couloir. Gabriel peinait à se contenir. Une lueur de folie jouait au fond de ses prunelles, reflet des années de rancœur accumulées.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? On m'a laissé entendre qu'il serait dangereux pour toi, pour ta réputation, pour ta carrière, si on te voyait en ma compagnie ! On m'a dit que nous étions trop proches, que deux hommes ensemble, ça allait détruire ton image. Que ça te détruirait toi. On m'a obligé à m'éloigner, et toi, tu n'as jamais fait un pas vers moi. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre que du jour au lendemain, je disparaisse de ta vie ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre !

L'information estomaqua Jack. Était-ce la vérité ? C'était vertigineux à considérer. Surréaliste. Avoir cette discussion, dans ces conditions, alors que le quartier général de Zurich partait en fumée, quinze ans après les faits. Cascade de dominos dont le premier avait été un simple baiser, des années plus tôt. Jack se dit qu'il devait être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

\- Putain, Gab, c'était il y a quinze ans ! J'étais amoureux de toi, je te l'ai avoué et tu ne m'as plus jamais reparlé ensuite! Comment aurais-tu voulu que j'interprète ta distance ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi : j'ai fait ma vie. J'ai pris le poste et j'ai essayé de t'oublier. J'en ai souffert, de cette absence, ajouta-t-il, las. Si tu savais comme j'en ai souffert. Je ne suis pas revenu vers toi, mais tu n'as pas fait l'effort non plus. Tu aurais pu me glisser un mot, me donner un indice. Toutes ces années perdues… Alors qu'ensemble, on aurait trouvé une solution. Gab, putain, regarde ou cela nous mène…

Trois groupes d'intervention armés débarquaient enfin dans les locaux, ainsi qu'un contingent de pompiers. Les bottes renforcées résonnaient sur le sol métallique.

Jack était fatigué, triste. Tout cela était un immense gâchis. Des vies humaines, des années de bonheur évaporées… Leurs ego blessés, la vie faisant : aucun d'eux n'avait osé faire un pas vers l'autre. Et s'ils l'avaient fait : Overwatch serait-elle différente aujourd'hui ? Le monde serait-il meilleur ? Gabriel, avisant l'armée qui venait probablement pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, hocha la tête. Jack pouvait presque ressentir physiquement toutes les émotions bouillonnantes qui agitaient son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu avais promis, répéta-t-il. Que ce serait toi, et moi, contre le reste du monde. Tu as été plus que satisfait que je sorte de ta vie, pour pouvoir briller comme tu le méritais. Et tu le méritais, donc je me suis éclipsé. Mais tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, Jack, et moi, je viens la tenir pour toi. Je viens réparer nos erreurs.

Il leva de nouveau le canon du fusil à pompe, à bout portant, pile entre les deux yeux du Commandant.

Le héros aux yeux du monde, là où lui était devenu le monstre. L'homme adulé, bon meneur de troupes, sûr de lui et de ses sentiments. Là où lui, seul et amer, avait regardé sa vie se désagréger chaque jour un peu plus. Un regard échangé, plus profond que mille mots, que mille ans de discussions.

\- Ce sera toi et moi, Jack. Ensemble, jusqu'au bout.

Une infime seconde avant de presser la détente, il dévia l'angle du tir de quelque degré, visant la salle sur leur droite dont la porte gisait au sol, béante.

La balle fusa à travers le couloir. Jack cria de surprise alors qu'il comprenait l'intention de Gabriel.

Le stock d'explosifs.

Membres de l'Overwatch, de la Blackwatch, soldats de l'armée régulière, installations : tout fut rasé par le souffle incroyable de la déflagration. L'explosion décima entièrement le bâtiment. On ne retrouverait jamais les corps de Jack Morrison et Gabiel Reyes.

Quelques mois plus tard, les ombres du Faucheur et de Soldat 76 se dessineraient à travers les décombres.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit OS. C'est vraiment une partie de leur histoire qui m'intéresse beaucoup. C'était volontairement dramatique et théâtral, en mode faire péter un bâtiment avec une seule balle, j'avoue. Mais je trouve que ça collait bien au thème comme ça donc j'assume! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et qu'il reste encore quelques courageux sur ce fandom pour me lire :p**

**La bise,**

**Charlie**


End file.
